The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena deremensis, of the family Agavaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘WHITNEY’.
Dracaena is a monocotyledonous tropical foliage plant which can be produced as a single or multi-stemmed plant for interior use or outdoors in shade in zones 9 or 10 only.
The new Dracaena ‘WHITNEY’ originated from a naturally occurring branch mutation of the Dracaena deremensis cultivar designated ‘Janet Craig’ (unpatented). The new Dracaena ‘WHITNEY’ was discovered and selected by the inventor, Juan Carlos Vasquez Vargas, in June of 2004 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated mutation in a controlled environment in Palmares, Alajuela, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dracaena cultivar by vegetative, air layer and rooted cuttings was first performed in June of 2004 in Palmares, Alajuela, Costa Rica, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true to type.